


Who Am I?

by gdesertsand



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Identity Issues, Langst, Loss of Identity, Secrets, Set before the end of season 2, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdesertsand/pseuds/gdesertsand
Summary: They were inseparable since they came out of this world. Everyone thought it was cute especially when they were doing the exact same thing despite having opposite attitudes similar to day and night. Lance was the older twin and Leo was the younger one. Since they were identical twins, they often used this in their advantage when tricking their way out or when they were doing a harmless prank to other people.They promised to each other that they will always stay together forever.It was a promised…Lance promised it to Leo…And Leo promised it to Lance…Leo will do anything to keep that promise……forever.





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a separate fic based from my langst mini fic : Who am I?

**_Prologue:_ **

 

_ They were inseparable since they came out of this world. Everyone thought it was cute especially when they were doing the exact same thing despite having opposite attitudes similar to day and night. Lance was the older twin and Leo was the younger one. Since they were identical twins, they often used this in their advantage when tricking their way out or when they were doing a harmless prank to other people. _

_ They promised to each other that they will always stay together forever. _

_ It was a promised… _

_ Lance promised it to Leo… _

_ And Leo promised it to Lance… _

_ Leo will do anything to keep that promise… _

_ …forever. _

 

* * *

 

The Paladins had their own problems and weird quirks but it still could be categorized as relatively sane in a human level (something that Alteans wanted to reconsider because some of it were not considered as ‘sane’ to them). Sure, Shiro developed PTSD during his time as a Galra prisoner but he was trying his best to be the level headed leader that Voltron needed. There were times that the nightmares, memories, and reality started to mix together but one or two members of the Voltron team would find him during these moments of distress. Keith would sit with him and just hold him like they used to do when the Red Paladin was younger and had a nightmare. Lance would prepare some warm soothing drink (that he learned from the previous planet that they saved days ago) and just hum a lullaby to lull Shiro back to a, surprisingly, dreamless sleep. Pidge would pat him on the head in her own awkward way and Hunk would give him a hug. Allura and Coran would tell him stories about Altea, the former say it with a soft voice while the latter would go on in his own enthusiastic way.

Keith’s awkwardness around others were gradually being toned down the longer he interacts with the rest of the team as well as his paranoia. But he still keeps himself on guard, it doesn’t hurt to be cautious all the time. Lance was a big help also in controlling Keith’s impulsiveness in most of their missions.

Hunk’s anxiety was something the team learned how to take care of with the help of Lance. Whenever the Yellow Paladin was in danger of having a panic attack they would immediately assure him or divert his attention. If neither of the two worked then they would help Hunk to breathe normally again.

Pidge’s obsession in finding her family and upgrading everything in the castle was majorly taken care by Lance. This was because Lance gave this brotherly aura that Pidge could never deny especially when the Blue Paladin used that tone like she had done something worth reflecting into and look for the mistakes that she had made.

Lance…everyone came to the conclusion that Lance was the weirdest of all of them. Not in a bad way but there was something that keeps nagging the rest of the Paladins. They all assumed that flirting, joking, and generally taking the role of the team’s big brother was the Blue Paladin’s way of coping so they let him be even if at times it could be very annoying but adorable at the same time.

So all in all, everyone thought that all of them were relatively sane despite having their own issues. They helped each other to cope while they were away from home and fighting a war that was already 10,000 years old. No one would expect that one of them had already fallen in a deep end a long time ago. That person had already jumped down a cliff but it didn’t mean that he could not be save from it. Someone just need to throw a rope and coaxed that person to climb up. Even if it would take decades just to reach the top.

* * *

 

“Alright, Paladins, we are now going to start your new training.”

Those were the words that Allura uttered after the Paladins finished drinking the juice pack Coran gave to them. They just returned from their training of combat formations using their own lions and it seemed that the Princess was upgrading their training program.

“What?! Isn’t it supposed to be resting time now?!” Lance, who was about to sleep using Hunk’s right arm as a pillow while they were relaxing in the common room, immediately sat up straight to emphasize his point about his protest against the planned extra work and that that he would not currently appreciate anything that would interrupt his much needed sleep.

“Lance,” Shiro appeared behind the Princess, “this training will not take a lot of physical work. The Princess and I already have discussed this and I think this new training will benefit all of us.”

Despite being trained to be responsible soldiers, teenagers would still act as teenagers if only for a little bit. With that said, the rest of the Paladins groaned in protest. Well, Keith managed to be subtle about it but after Lance, Hunk, and Pidge spent a lot of time with a certain Red Paladin they now could read Keith based on his body movements. Which means that Keith was irritated also by the way his eyebrows twitched but wanted to hide it in front of his role model/brother figure or he just maybe wanted to keep his image of indifference at such topics. Keith was, after all, known for spending too much time in the training area.

“Shiro, I don’t know about you but am tired.” Hunk narrowed his eyes towards their leaders, “I am sleepy, tired, and stressed, and I am sure that all of us feels the same way also. I mean, sleep is precious but it often escapes our grasps because the Galra won’t let us have a break.”

“Hunk’s right! Where is our well-deserved rest after everything we did today? Let’s all just chill for a while now and let our body and soul recover its strength.” With that said, Lance decided to rest his head on top of Hunk’s lap.

“I agree with Hunk,” Pidge adjusted her glasses, “and by extension, with Lance also. Which I want to deny but I can’t, sadly.”

Lance made a sound of mock hurt but let the issue go when he saw Pidge leaned on Hunk’s shoulder and sighed in contentment for now.

“Paladins!” the four of them groaned in defeat when Allura used her commanding voice that left them with no choice but to answer her demands.

One by one they sat up straight to show that they were reluctantly prepared to listen for their next task.

“Coran managed to adjust those mind melding devices we always used during our bonding trainings.” Pidge snickered a bit from the words that Shiro had chosen but managed to cover it up by coughing awkwardly, still she felt the second reproachful glare that their leader gave to her. “This time we are going to train on how to conquer our greatest fears.”

“Shiro and I have discussed the possibility of it being used especially when you are facing the Druids.” Allura continued, “As a Paladin of Voltron, all of you needs to be strong both physically and mentally.”

“So…” Keith finally spoke, “the mind melding devices are now going to act as boggarts?”

If there was a cricket in the castle then it would be heard in the entire room after Keith said his question. Allura and Coran simply blinked in confusion for they do not know the human term that the Red Paladin just uttered at the end of his inquiry. Shiro managed a small inconspicuous grin as he remembered the past concerning little Keith. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge simply stared at their teammate with slack jaws.

“What?” Keith defensively asked as he saw their reactions and send Shiro a scowl.

“I can’t believe our resident mullet knows Harry Potter…” Lance finally managed to regain his voice.

“I read novels too you know?!”

“And he meant the books!”

* * *

 

Lance knew that his luck sucks. So it was no wonder that he was the one who got the short end of the stick, literally. It was obvious that no one wants to go first in facing their greatest fear. Shiro was an exemption because of his nightmares so it was unanimously decided that he would go last. But the others? No…they just had to settle it by pick-up sticks or at least one that could be considered as pick-up sticks. Whoever got the one short one would go first and obviously, it was Lance.

The others were watching from observation area. Coran said it would only last for three earth minutes to start things gradually. Well, maybe three minutes was enough for now. At least Lance would not be trapped by nightmare training for longer than that.

So he put the headband on and waited for the projection to occur. At first the room started to get foggy and Lance tried to think what his fears were in the first place. Coran said the new mind meld device was created in a way that it would burrow in their mind and search for the very thing that would render them helpless so there was a possibility that the projected fear would be something deep within their subconscious.

Then an image finally started to form before him and Lance tried to prepare himself even if it meant that he would hold his bayard with all his strength. When the static like image finally stopped, Lance’s breath was caught in his throat.

What. The. Cheese?!

It was just an image of him wearing his earth clothes smiling innocently. Maybe the headband was malfunctioning because there was no way in any form that Lance’s greatest fear would be himself smiling like that. Yeah, he did put in his mind that it might be his inner demons about not being good enough for the team and if he really deserved his title as a Paladin but never this one. Never this image of himself in that happy state.

Why would you fear happiness?

_ “Leo~” _

Lance snapped his attention towards the illusion before him and now it was sporting a sinister grin. It was creepy in Lance’s opinion.

_ “Le~o~” _

The illusion was walking towards him.

_ “Oh~ Leo~” _

Something snapped inside Lance’s mind that made him trembled and let his only weapon slid down the floor.

_ “Leo~ Leo~ Leo Leo Leo Leo LeoLEO LEO LEO  _ **_LEO~!_ ** ”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…” Lance repeated the same words in tune with the way the illusion repeated the same name.

_ “What’s wrong Leo? Big Brother Lance is here!” _

Lance just kept mumbling the same words over and over again. He didn’t realize that he was already gripping on his hair enough to pull a handful of it.

_ “Oh, hush, poor, poor Leo.” _

Was the illusion supposed to be able to make physical contact? Because right now this Lance imitation was holding his cheeks on both side and he was forced to look straight up on it.

_ “My little brother,” _ such sickening voice full of affection,  _ “you were made to forget who you are.” _

_ “Leo…tell me, who died that day? Me or you?” _

That was the final straw and he  _ screamed _ . He did it until he felt the soreness in his throat. Let him go, please let him go, the touches of the illusion hurts. It hurts him in a level no physical pain could be compared. The whispers were like needles stabbing straight to his brain. The caresses were like acid dripping down his skin and flowing straight to his veins.

_ “Are you Leo?...or Lance?” _

And everything went dark.


End file.
